


True Loves Kiss

by alchemystique



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Meet the Family, david thinks he's hilarious, regina is not amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemystique/pseuds/alchemystique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen had tears in her eyes as she smiled at him, and Charming wasn’t much better off. “Find her. Find our daughter and bring her back to us.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Loves Kiss

"Remember, there’s enough of the potion for two. They both have to drink it. Don’t get over excited and forget about my son just because you’ve found her again."

Hook snatched the little bottle from Regina’s hand, glowering at the sorceress. “I’d not leave Emma to sort out the lads memory loss on her own. You may have forgotten but I’m well aware how important he is to her.”

Turning away from her, he gave a quick nod to Neal (still nursing a swollen eye, compliments of the King upon revealing just why it was a bad idea for him to go back for Emma and her son) and turned to Snow and Charming, who were gripping each other tightly as he strolled towards them.

The Queen had tears in her eyes as she smiled at him, and Charming wasn’t much better off. “Find her. Find our daughter and bring her back to us.”

He bowed his head to Snow in reply. “Aye. I will find your family. I will find her always.”

The choked laughter came from David, who seemed to have discovered something he hadn’t known until that moment, as he looked upon Hook. Finally, he nodded to the potion in Hooks hand. “You know, trying True Love’s Kiss never hurt anything, either.”

After a year, it hardly came as a surprise that Charming would reference his feelings for Emma so easily, but the mention of True Love’s Kiss was a new one. One that had his heart clenching and his throat tightening at the thought.

The comment earned the King an elbow to the ribs. “David. Behave. The man has enough to do without being assaulted.” She turned to him then, reaching for his hand, which she took between two of her own. “The kiss won’t work. She has no memory of you, and therefore no idea of the feelings she may harbor for you. It didn’t work on me, and it didn’t work on Belle. Not until we truly understood the men bestowing them and the lengths they would go to for us.” She grinned at him. “Although you do seem as stubborn as Charming was when he tried it on me.”

Hook blinked in surprise as she dropped his hand, reaching up on tiptoes instead to press a soft kiss to his cheek before stepping back.

Charming clapped him on the shoulder, reaching forward to grasp his hand in a firm shake. “Good luck, Captain.”

"Aye. If your daughter is half as pigheaded as her father, I’m sure I’ll need it."

He turned away from them to a peal of laughter from Snow, his mind racing, his thoughts a jumble, “Good” and “True Love’s Kiss” and golden blonde hair as the Blue Fairy ushered him towards the portal he’d be taking to Emma.

He stepped forward without thought, straight into the vortex, his final thought as the swirling chaos overtook him: “I’m coming for you, Swan.”


End file.
